legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S3 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are seen outside of X's colony) Alex: Are you guys still sure about this? Erin: Come on Alex, it's not so bad. Jessica: This can help us unwind you know? Besides, these guys love you! Alex: I know... I guess I'm still letting out failure get to me. Erin: *Puts arm around Alex* Well hey, seeing these guys will help you. You and Jessica got 5 Targhuls waiting for you in there. *To Jack* And you gotta see that girl who liked to sleep on your head Jack. Jack: Oh yeah her. Erin: So come on! What harm can this bring? Omega: Alright then. X! Hey X, you in there?! (Suddenly the Colony opens up, but instead of X, they are met by Rayla) Rayla: Oh guys! Hey how's it going? Jessica: Hey Rayla. Is X in? We were hoping he wouldn't mind us visiting. Rayla: Yes he's here. And of course he wouldn't mind! Jessica: Well alright then! Let's go guys! (The heroes enter the colony as they look around at the newer infant Targhul crawling around. They are then approached by four of the five Targhul Alex and Jessica had taken care of) ???: Hey guys! Long time no see! Alex: Hey you 4. Good to see you again. ???: Did you guys come to see the new infants? Erin: Wow! Seems everytime we come here, we got more of these adorable little guys wondering around? Jessica: Who made these infants? ???: I did! Jack: You did? ???: Yeah! Jack: Wow. You came a long way from sleeping on top of my head. ???: Sure did! Alex: Do you guys have names yet? ???: Of course! I'm Fume, that's Juliet, that one's Pete and finally, we got....Kevin. Kevin: Hey! Alex: Huh, interesting. Jessica: Wait, where's the fifth one? Fume: Oh, you mean Davey...? Jessica: Yeah! Isn't he the one that slept all the time? Fume: Yeah well.....He has a good reason to. Jessica: Why? Fume: Come see for yourself. (The group leads Alex and Jessica over to Davey, finding him with a few physical deformities.) Alex: Oh god.... Jessica: What happened to him? Juliet: Birth defects. Pete: No one knew about it until he reached adulthood. His physical dexterity is shoddy and his mental state is.....off. (Davey then looks up at the group) Davey: Oh, hey guys. Juliet: Hey Davey! How're you doing? Davey: Davey is fine... Kevin: That's good. Fume: Hey, Alex and Jessica are here. You remember them right? (Davey looks over at Alex and Jessica) Davey: *Gets up* My friends! (Davey hugs Alex and Jessica) Alex: Oh hey there Davey! Jessica: You're looking good man! Davey: Thank you! Rayla: *Comes over* How's everyone doing? Juliet: Doing fine Mama Rayla. Just showing Alex and Jessica Davey. Alex: Mama Rayla? Rayla: Yep! That's what they call me nowadays! Alex: Huh, well it does suit you. Rayla: Thanks Alex! So how's Davey doing? Fume: Oh he's doing alright. Nothing's wrong with him here. Rayla: Well that's good! Davey: Yeah! Davey doing just fine mommy! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts